My Friends Guests
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Rose was sitting at home when her friend Genesis called. "Can you watch some...guests for me?" "Sure!" ...lets just say she should have said, not no, but HELL no. OCxDei OCxHida T for our favorite immortal! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**ello! i am Insanity! my third story, hope you like! i present to you: CHAPTER ONE!1**

_In the end, it'll fade into the night! ho wooow! who will tell-_

I looked down at my phone to see it ringing. I pulled off my blue beats headphones and looked at the picture on screen. It made me smile. My friend Genesis was calling. the picture showed her shoulder length black hair pulled into pig tails and she had a blinding smile on her face. Her caramel colored cheeks were huge from the smile. she was my best friend, more like sister. Besides the fact that i was a pail ass white girl, who never goes out in the daytime. And she was mixed with a billion friends and plans every week.

I pressed the call button. "Hey, Genesis my friend! How is my violent little caramel?" I asked, happy she had called. "I'm good, hey are you free today?" she asked. "Yes, why?" I leaned forward. "Can you watch some...guests I have at my house? I need to help a friend move and I have no one else to turn to" I smiled. "No prob! I'm on it! should I come over now?" I asked, getting up to get dressed. "Yea, one thing about these...guests of mine...there...well..." she was thinking, it must be bad. "What is it?" I asked slowly. "I'll tell you when you get here!" she said. I giggled. "Be over soon!" I hung up and skipped to my closet.

I pulled on a blue, green, and yellow plad shirt, and slipped on some jean shorts. At the door, I pushed on my cowgirl boots and grabbed my keys. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I walked back into my house and grabbed my hat. it was a navy blue beany. I had my hair up in a Tsunade stile! Yup, two low pigtails hanging down my back. I walked back out, humming the song I was listening to (**A/N: Black Veil Brides, In The End). **I got onto my motorcycle and headed to my friends house.

I loved my Cycle! my red hair lying back in the wind! It was so fun! But the ride to Genesis's house was a short ride from my house. So I had fun wile I could and let my blue eyes roam over the house. I skipped up to the door and knocked twice. As I waited, i pulled out a red sucker and stuck it in my mouth. I pulled in out when Genesis opened the door. She smiled and I hugged her. "OMJ! Genesis! I am soo happy to see you!" I gushed. she hugged me back and when I let go, she glanced into her house. "Oh, right! The People I am suppose to look after!" I said before sticking the sucker back into my mouth with a smile.

"Right...about that...they um..." she was hesitating. "If you wont tell me, I'll see for my self!" I said, running past her. "NO!" she called, but I ran into the kitchen, not noticing the people watching me from the living room. "I'll stay in here till you want to show me! No worries, I didn't peak!" I called to Genesis who was at the other side of the door. "Is she always like this?" someone asked. "It's normally worse..." Genesis replied. "You mean better!" I called. she hit the door with her fist and I giggled. "Tobi wants to meat her!" a boyish voice said. hold up...Tobi?

I was quiet, waiting for Genesis. "Fine, come on out." Genesis said with a sigh. I slowly opened the door and looked over the confused faces of the Akatsuki.

**Good!? I like it! BTW Genesis is my actual friend, so if you dis her in any way...I'll go Itachi on yo ass...hehehe...yes! I will kill your famfam! lol! jk jk! i wov youzz!**

**-Insanity**


	2. Chapter 2 the Akatsuki

"Holy...crap..." I mumbled my eyes grazing over the many faces watching me. My eyes landed on Deidara and I gasped. "Please tell me there not cosplayers!" I squealed happily. She laughed and shook her head. "No, there real" she said. I pulled my sucker out again and gave her another hug. "You mean I get to look after the Akatsuki!?" I gasped. she laughed again and nodded. I stuck the sucker in my mouth and did a back flip. I ran up to her and hugged her again.

The Akatsuki stared at me. It was the back flip, cool I stunned the Akatsuki! "No more back flips, hand stands, walking on your hands, or stuff like that." she said. I nodded and turned back to the Akatsuki. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" I said. I was keeping a good eye on Deidara, he was watching me with that pretty blue eye of his. "You have to leave soon?" I asked. "Yes, come help me get the crap I need from my room" she said, going up stairs. "On it!" I ran after her, not knowing Deidara's eye lingered on were I was.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to catch up to Genesis. I went to her room and found her sitting on her bed, watching me. "What did I do now?" I asked slowly. She smiled slowly and I started to back away. She ran at me and I screamed, dashing down stairs. "Get back here!" she yelled. "Never, you'll kill me!" I said, running around the couch. all the Akatsuki members were watching us, confused. I jumped behind Deidara, clutching his cloak. "Don't let her take me! I'll never come back!" I squealed. He froze, not knowing what to do.

She grabbed at me. I squealed again and ran. "Help DieDie-chan!" he blushed slightly at the nickname and looked at the floor. We ran back upstairs and she grabbed my arm in the hall way. "NO! DIEDIE-CHAN! HEEELLLLP!" I screamed as she dragged me into her room. Genesis closed and locked the door. Then stood back and watched me. "What?! First you chase me all around the house, now nothing!? The hell!?" I said. She smiled. "I knew you would jump at Deidara for help, I just wanted to see how he would react" she said. My eyes widened and my lips parted, a slight blush coming to my face.

"You totally suck!" I said, pouting. She laughed and sat next to me on the floor. "I wonder...did you notice how he acted when you called him DieDie-chan?" she asked. I nodded and grinned slightly. "He's so cute when he blushes" I said. Then she stood up and walked to her closet. I rolled my eyes and followed her. We folded clothes and talked for a wile. "How long you gonna be gone?" I asked. "Four days" she said. A twisted grin made it's way onto my face. _Four days of me and Deidara...hehehe..._ I thought. "I don't like the look of that smile..." Genesis said. I laughed and smiled normally. "Come on, I'm sure there waiting for an explanation." I said, slinging her bag over my shoulder.

We walked down with her in front of me. I smiled when we got a lot of confused faces when we came down. "Don't ask, even I don't know why" Genesis said. I giggled and set to putting her bag in the back of her car. I grabbed her keys and walked out, humming a random tune. I popped the trunk and pushed her bag in with all the other crap in the back of her car. I closed it and skipped back to the house, just as Genesis came out. Pein was behind her. "You are sure we can trust her?" he asked. She nodded. "I would trust her with my life" "Well I wouldn't go that far..." I said, earning a glare from both of them witch made me giggle.

"What? I lose everything! I might misplace your life!" I said to Genesis. She rolled her eyes and took her keys from me. she gave me a hug and rolled out of the drive way. Pein stood next to me as she drove off with a wave. I turned and smiled at him. "Come on! I want to talk to my new friends!" Pein looked like he was ready to shoot him self as I dragged him inside making me giggle again.

**Rose: DieDie-chaaaaaan! why didn't you save me!?**

**Deidara: *blushes* I was shocked...**

**Me: both of you shush, just remembered I never did the dis claim thingy.**

**Rose: I wanna do it! INSANITY-IS-HANNAH does not own naruto! she owns me witch it cool!**

**Me: your starting to sound a bit to much like Tobi**

**Deidara: she is nothing like that rodent! She is beautiful and smart were he is ugly and useless!**

**Rose: aww! DieDie-chaaaan!**

**Me: i'm leaving *leaves***


	3. Chapter 3

I skipped into the house and sat on the floor, next to the couch...were Deidara was siting. "So how did you guys get here?" I asked. "We were testing a jutsu and it sent us here. We gave Genesis quite a shock when we showed up in her living room" Konan said. I thought about this and giggled when I saw Genesis's face in my mind. "I wish I had been there, it would have been awesome to see her face!" I said. "What's your name little bitch?" Hidan asked from his chair. I blinked at him then smiled. "I am Rose! Pleased to meet you!" I said. "Why are you so happy?" Sasori asked from his place next to Deidara. I looked up at him. "I dunno...it's just who I am!" I said with a smile. He raised an eye brow making my smile bigger.

"She looks good enough to eat. **Then why don't we?**" Zetsu said with a messed up smile. "Because that's rude!" I said. "Why do we care? **You are nothing but prey"** he said. I leaned onto Deidara's legs for comfort, earning a slight blush and I had to resist the urge to smile at it. "Zetsu, you cannot eat her, she is important" Pein said in what Genesis and I call his 'Leader Voice'. The plant man looked disappointed but said nothing. "Can I sacrifice her? I need to fucking sacrifice something!" Hidan said, looking hopeful. I stuck my tongue out and his eyes narrowed. "No you cannot" Pein said. Yay! I was loved by someone!

I looked over at the clock and gasped. "I need to make diner!" I squealed, running to the kitchen. "We'll just have pizza" someone called. "NOT ON MY WATCH YOU WONT!" I screamed at them. I looked through my friends kitchen and found some bacon. I looked around more and found broth and potato's. She looked like she had all the spices I needed to make bacon and potato soup. I grinned like a mad woman and got out a big pot. There were foot steps behind me and I turned to see Deidara walking in. "Pein said I was to watch you" he said, not looking at me.

"Cool!" I said, turning so he wouldn't see my blush. About half way through Hidan started to scream. "Hurry up I'm fucking starving out here!" he yelled. "Hold you mother fucking horses you impatient bastard!" I yelled back. I glanced over at Deidara and he looked shocked. "What?" I asked, confused. "I never though you were the one to cuss" he said. I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. I looked and was trapped by that soft blue eye. Not able to blink, or look away...till a bubbling spot of soup hit my hand. "Holy fucking god!" I yelled, clutching my hand to my chest.

Deidara came over. "Let me see it" he said softly. I gently removed my hand and let him look at it. I closed my eyes, I hated things that hurt, even something as small as this. There was a something soft on my hand and I looked to see Deidara...kissing it better. I completely forgot about the pain and turned red. Deidara looked up and smiled, a pink color to his cheeks. "Better?" he asked. I nodded numbly and turned back to the soup, keeping my tomato face out of his sight. Fucking sexy ass blond! why did he do this!? WHY!? My face turned back to the pail original color as I put the soup into bowls for every one. "Help me take this to everyone" I said to Deidara, not looking at him.

He grabbed two bowls and followed me out to the living room. once everyone had a bowl, I gave one to Deidara and sat next to his legs with mine. After we ate and Hidan told me I was a 'fucking awesome cook' I tossed everyone's bowls in the dish washer. I came back into the living room with a stretch and a yawn. "Were do you guys sleep?" I asked. "We have own places, you may take Genesis's room. But you must have some one sleep in the room with you" Pein said. I nodded. "Can I pick who sleep with?" he nodded. "I want Deidara" I said with a yawn. Pein nodded. "Come on blond one, I'm going to sleep" I said, standing up.

Deidara glared at his new name and I smiled back at him. He got up and followed me up the stairs. Once in Genesis's room, I went to her closet. She hadn't told me to pack, so I was taking her clothes. I grabbed a purple tank top and black short shorts, walking to the bathroom, I noticed Deidara taking his shirt off. his back was to me so he didn't see the red that came over my face. I dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. As slowly as I could, I unbuttoned my shirt and took off my bra. After slipping the purple peace of fabric on, it took off my shorts. Once I was dressed, I slowly unlocked the door and took a look at the bed.

Want to know what I see there? A shirtless Deidara, sitting there, watching the ceiling. His hair was down and spread out on the pillow like a blond fan. I walked out (not looking at him), tossed my clothes in a pile in the corner of the room (not looking at him), and pulled back the covers...still not looking at him. But good god all mighty, he was looking at me. "You ok, hm?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. As I walked over to the light switch I cant help but know, he was looking at my long red hair. I had let it out in the bathroom and it fell like a red wave down my back. I flipped the switch and slowly felt my way to the bed.

I sat down and lye back on the mountain of pillows Genesis loves to use on her bed. I let a sigh escape my lips and rolled so I was facing away from Deidara. But one little tiny problem...it was fucking cold in her room. I tried not to tremble as the cold seeped into my bones. "Are you cold, yeah?" he asked. I didn't have time to say or do anything when warm arms wrapped around me. Holy. Shit. I stopped moving altogether. I didn't even breath. "Better?" he asked, just like in the kitchen. I nodded slowly and thought about turning to snuggle closer. I thought_ hey, what the hell. not like this is gonna happen again. _I turned quickly and snuggled down into his warm chest.

He stiffened and I thought maybe I had made the wrong move. But he soon relaxed and held me close. My eyes soon got heavy and I was to lazy to pick them up. I fell into dreams of me and Deidara taking over the world. Cool...

**FUUUUUUU! this was a hard chapter to wright! it was fun though. i am thinking of changing the rating so i can make so lemony goodness...ya it's SOOO happening. NO ONE CAN STOP ME AHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *hack* *cough* um...ya... OH YES! If i owned naruto, well to put it in simple terms...GAARA WOULD BE MINE! oh and Deidara...and Hidan...And Kiba...and...ya...**

**-Insanity XD**


	4. Chappy 4!

**so...last chappy I said I was gonna change the rating...then I went to do it and found it was already at the one I wanted! I some how thought ahead before the thought came to mind! Yay! My mind is so weird!**

I woke up alone. Confused, I looked around the room. The bathroom door was closed and I could hear the shower running. So that's were he was. I stretched and got up to look through Genesis's closet. Grabbing a pair of her sweatpants and a gir shirt, I headed to the hallway bathroom. I passed a room on the way and saw a sleeping Hidan, arms flung around and his legs were tangled in the sheets. I laughed Silently and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I slipped of my tank top and shorts. I had on my pants and bra...when Hidan walked in. I screamed and he did to. "OUT!" I yelled and punched him. he stumbled back out of the room and I slammed the door, locking it behind me. "What the hell happened?!" I heard Deidara yell. "The crazy bitch punched me!" he yelled. "After the ass hole walked in one me changing!" I yelled back. "YOU WHAT!?" Deidara screamed. "Not my fault the bitch wont lock the door!" Hidan said, I could hear his foot steps as he walked away. I pulled on my shirt and slowly unlocked the door.

I very slowly opened the door, with my other clothes in my arms. Not looking at Deidara, I went back to Genesis's room. I could hear him follow me and close the door behind him. I tossed my clothes in the same corner that I did last night and sat heavily on the bed. Deidara sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "How am I gonna live with all these guys in this house?" I asked him. He laughed and the sound made me smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Konan is beating him to a bloody pulp right now" he said. And right then we heard, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO CRAZY PAPER BITCH!?" and I laughed. Deidara mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. "You have a nice laugh..." he said, looking away from me. I hugged his waist. "Your so sweet!" I squealed. Then the door bell rang through the house. I was up and ran out the door. I jumped the stairs and did a role to break my fall, surprising the Akatsuki. They were all in the living room. I dashed to the door and opened it with a smile. "Yes?" I asked the boy. He had black hair, shy green eyes, and pail skin. He had on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt (Love him!) and black baggy pants.

He looked shocked when I came to the door. "Hi...my name is Cody...is Genesis here?" he asked. "No, sorry she went to help a friend move and I'm watching the house. She will be back in four days!" I said smiling at him. "Oh... thanks, see ya" he said. Then he turned and left. I closed and locked the door. Deidara had come down the stairs and was now sitting on the couch. "Did you guys eat?" I asked. They all shook there heads. "Is Rose going to make breakfast?" Tobi asked. I smiled and nodded, skipping to the kitchen.

I looked around and decided on pancakes. A clap of thunder made me jump. I looked over at the window to see it was raining. Oh no...when it rained...she came out. My eyes widened and I fell to the floor, clutching my head. It felt like it was ripping apart. I screamed and fell onto my side. I just saw Deidara coming in. "Deidara...run..." I said weakly. then it all went black.

**OMCHEESE! What has happened to our fragile little flower?! Read next cappy to find out ma friends! HINT: Little flower as a secret...:D**

**-Insanity...hehehe...**


	5. Chappy FIVE MOFO!

I woke up tied to a chair. I was in the basement. Slowly I looked around, the room was empty besides me and the chair I was strapped to. "Hello!?" I yelled. There was light behind me, were the stairs were. I couldn't see who it was. "Heller? I would very much like it if you would let me go" I said hopefully. "Why would I do that, you tried to kill me" Deidara. "What? I would never do that! It wasn't me! It was Thorne!" I said, trying to twist myself around. There was silence. Then "What do you mean, un?" he asked slowly. "I have a split personality disorder, kind of like Zetsu. Only my other self come out when it rains and she is very violent" I said. He snorted. "That's an understament." he came in front of me and I gasped.

His lip was swollen and he had a cut on his cheek. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt so I could see long cuts on his arms. "Holy shit..." I whispered, horrified. "I...I did..." I looked down at the floor and tried to keep myself from crying. "I am so sorry Deidara... you should just kill me" I said softly. "Why in the hell would I do that, yeah!?" he said, shocked. "Because...I hurt you...I've hurt a lot of people...just make it stop..." I whispered. "No, Pein wants to talk to you. I'll get him, un" he said, walking out. There was no light down here so he had left me in the darkness. _They'll never kill you_ she said. "Shut up" I muttered. _We'll be together forever, sisters. This world wont know our pain, we are alone. No one cares _she said, her voice ringing through my head. A tear slid down my face and I said nothing. "I will get rid of you, one way or another"

**The Akatsuki**

"She's awake, hm" Deidara said, looking into the living room. Pein got up and fallowed the blond man to the basement. "What the hell happened to her?" Kisame said, scratching at a cut on his arm. "She is fucking insane that's what!" Hidan said. "She has two personality's." Itachi said. They all looked at him. "Like Zetsu?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side. Itachi nodded. "Only hers is not always on the outside" he said simply. "How do you know?" Konan asked. "When I used my sharingan on her, I saw her mind. She is Rose, and the other one is Thorne" he said.

**Rose**

I looked up again when there was light behind me. "Deidara?" I called softly. "And Pein, hm" Deidara said, walking into my view with Pein next to him. I knew my eyes were red from crying and I looked away from them. "What happened?" I asked. "When we heard you scream Deidara ran into the kitchen. I fallowed after him and saw you grab a knife from the counter and attack him" Pein said, no emotion in his voice. I nodded slowly and kept my eyes on the floor. "How did you get...her...to stop?" I asked. "Itachi used his sharingan" Pein said simply. "Did she hurt anyone else?" I asked. "Kisame has a cut on his arm and she took off three of Hidan's fingers, yeah" Deidara said.

"Can I get out of this chair?" I asked. Pein raised an eye brow and Deidara chuckled. "Pleeeeeeeease?" I asked Pein. "If she comes out again, you are getting back in the chair" and with that he cut me out of the chair. I smiled and gave him a hug. He just stood there till I let go and I followed them upstairs. Everyone's eyes widened when I walked into the living rom. "Who the hell let that crazy bitch free?!" Hidan yelled, jumping behind the couch. I smiled, but said nothing. I looked over at Kisame and saw a long, jagged cut on his arm. "Please don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, hiding behind Konan.

I did feel slightly betrayed, but it was expected. I sat on the floor with my back to them, staring at the wall. Deidara sat with me on the floor and I leaned on his shoulder. Pein sat in his chair. "Do not act like she will kill you, she is not going to hurt you any more" I cringed at the last part, but said nothing. "How do we know that?" Kisame asked. I would feel his eyes piercing my back like daggers. "Because I was not the one to hurt you in the first place" I said. Silence. "Thorne" I looked at Itachi when he said it. Damn the sharingan. I turned back to the wall and bowed my head. "Yes..." I whispered. And with that I ran up stairs and slammed Genesis's door behind me, locking it.

**kind of depressing...you will know more when the next chapter arrives! Love you muches! byezz**

**-Insanity! MERHERHER**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! UP TO BE ADOPTED!

**hay ma friends, I am putting this up for adoption. I just cant come up with any ideas and it has gotten to emotional for me to do. I know, I did this to my self, but I just don't do things like this. **

**sorry...**

**:(**

**I will give it to the first person that wants it.**

**But if you do get it, be kind to Genesis please. You can kill Rose for all I care, but be nicy nice to my Genesect**

**Love you all. Thanks**

**-Insanity**


End file.
